universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Saunderson
Lee Saunderson is a British YouTuber, sketch artist, DVD reviewer and former Go!Animator, known for his account, Lee the DVD Collector, where he reviews and unboxes DVD's, shows his DVD collection, and does drawings of various cartoon characters. His channel can be accessed here. On Go!Animate, Lee was known mostly for his "Danny gets grounded" series. Entrance: Unboxing Intro Lee does his usual intro "Hello guys, this is Lee DVD Collector here." Move Origin As mentioned above, this is Lee's common intro to most of his videos, which he does in the start of every one of his videos. Neutral B: UnBoxer Hold the B button and Lee Saunderson will open his DVD folder. If Lee hasn't collected any DVDs, this move will only cause a lag animation. But if he has collected one, you can release B to open the folder and reveal a Disney DVD. Lee will hold onto that DVD until the player presses the A button to throw it. If it hits the ground, a famous Disney character will escape from the DVD. *If your Disney DVD was The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Frollo will come out of it and he will shoot some hell fire. If there's no one in range, then Frollo will walk around until he has someone to burn. *If your Disney DVD was The Lion King, Simba will come out as a cub but then grows into an adult lion which roars to stun Lee's opponents. *If your Disney DVD was Toy Story, Buzz Lightyear will lift off, taking an opponent with him, holing them there for a while. Move Origin Lee likes to unbox and review DVD covers. However, the Disney Part only comes from his Disney Book showcasing video. Side B: DVD Collecting Lee grabs the opponent and shakes them for a bit before releasing them. The move does zero damage but if successfully performed without interruption, the opponent will go dizzy at the end like in a cartoon.This makes up for Lee's wimpy normal attacks because when you're dizzy, you suffer more damage and knockback from Lee. You may notice that Lee takes a DVD from the opponent after he shakes them. He can collect more than one of these with subsequent grabs. Lee can only have three DVD boxes at a time, so shaking a foe when you have the maxinum number will cause you to put one of the boxes back in their pockets to slighlty punish spam. Move Origin Being the DVD collector he is, Lee is mostly known for collecting various DVD boxes of various cartoons and films. Up B: The Wonder Pets Fly Boat Lee dances on a flying boat with Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming too, while The Wonder Pets theme song briefly plays in the background. Every time you move the boat, flowers will pop out of the surface Lee was standing on before performing the move. They won't disappear until the next time Lee does the move. If you throw a DVD on the flowerbed, the character who appears will be buffed.If Lee reaches and "saves" a cow which randomly appears somewhere on the stage, he will get healed until either he jumps or gets attacked by an opponent. Additionally, you can place the cow in a spot before Lee even rides. If that happens, the boat will fly directly towards it. You can also jump off the Wonder Boat to get off. Move Origin Lee is a fan of The Wonder Pets in real life and likes singing the song. Ironically, in his "Danny gets Grounded" series on Go!Animate, Danny hates them and tried to kill them. Down B: Lee's Drawings Lee will take out an easel to draw on. Tilt the control stick left or right to move the easel in that direction. Any opponents caught on the drawing 's spot while Lee is drawing will be racked up in damage thanks to the scribbling. Lee will have super armour while he's drawing, meaning he won't flinch when he's attacked. Lee can also draw different characters too.You can tilt the control stick in one of four directions while he's drawing to choose what character, but if you don't input anything, it will be randomized. Here are all the characters Lee can draw: *SpongeBob SquarePants, who can be summoned by pressing left on the thumbstick, sends out a cruise bubble. Cruise bubbles automatically aim at opponents, but cannot travel in a straight line or curve. They can travel in a straight line only. *Inspector Gadget, who can be summoned by pressing on the thumbstick, sends a mallet at the closest opponent, indicated by who has "the glow". *Mabel Pines, who can be summoned by pressing up on the thumbstick, sends out a grappling hook to grab opponents. The hook will have a short range before retracting. *Patrick Star, who can be summoned by pressing down on the thumbstick, throws out some ice cream, which acts as a slip trap. Each drawing serves a different purpose, so proper placement and the right timing when using them will help Lee excel in battle. Placing the painting over a flowerbed will make it more a e s t h e t i c which makes it absorb opponents on contact. They'll be freed once the drawing is attacked or a few seconds pass. Move Origin Apart from reviewing DVD's and showing off his collection, another thing Lee likes to do is make drawings of various cartoon characters. Final Smash: Kill Time Lee will transform into his old Go!Animate counterpart, Danny Robinson, where he will say "Oh my God I hate The Wonder Pets it's Kill Time!" Despite carrying a gun, Danny will never use it. Instead, he'll just teleports into opponents, sending them flying. It's possible to dodge the attack, but it requires good timing. Danny will revert back into Lee after three teleports. Move Origin This Final Smash references Lee's "Danny gets grounded" videos on Go!Animate, particularly the video in which Danny kills the Wonder Pets. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: Hey! KO Sound 2: Aaaah! Star KO Sound: Aaaaaargh! Screen KO Sound: Oof! Up Taunt: Says "Keep your change, ya filthy animal!" Side Taunt: Wears a paper hat and small metal chest plate and says "Curses! Foiled again!" Down Taunt: Says "I'm gonna be back in business now." Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Cheers "Ya-hoo!" Option #2: Says "Thank you for watching. This is Lee Saunderson...signing out." Option #3: (If you win as Danny) Danny says "Yay, the wonder pets are dead for good!" Losage: Lee is buried under a bunch of DVDs. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Lifts up a fat guy in a chair. Neutral Aerial: Tazz spins around similar to Sonic. Down Aerial: Drops a Disney Book. Forward Aerial: Throws Tuck the tortoise. Reverse Aerial: Swipes a carrot saying "Eat this carrot". Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Punches with his fists on top of him. Neutral Attack: Punches Combo: Points then kicks. Side Tilt: Teleports forward holding a gun. Dash Attack: Runs forward with a shelf or boat on top of him singing an animal song. Down Tilt: Kicks in front of him. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: A coyote will wham a hammer that will make Lee hop back on the stage. Get Up: Same as his Up Tilt. Smashes: Up Smash: Tweety Pie and Sylvester appear under a basket ball court and Tweeties kicks a basketball at him and launches over the court before landing back on the ground. Side Smash: Points yelling "GROUNDED!" Down Smash: Lee suddenly gets fat running forwards and backwards while he panics. Grab Moves: Grab: Lee catches the opponent using his hands. Pummel: Hits the opponent will a toilet roll hanger. Forward Throw: Does a "Fearful" pose to throw the enemy. Reverse Throw: Does a bland back kick from Danny misbehaves at mcdonalds. Up Throw: Lee does a cheerful "Shoryuken!" Down Throw: Elmer Fudd (with Stewie's eyes) shoots the opponent down with explosions. Moveset Music KO Sounds and Taunts Music Victory Music Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Who the heck is Lee Saunderson? Owen: Boss, we have news that the Lee you see here is actually Danny Robinson from his Danny gets grounded series. Victor Vam Pire: It's a guy grounded by Danny's Dad for eating 199 chicken nuggets, 100 cokes and 100,000 hamburgers. Angry Boss: That Looney Loonatic... Owen: Watch out for Lee Saunderson's Down Smash. If he eats too much, he can swallow you whole. Angry Boss: Are you funking kidding me?! I do not like him! Because of that, he sucks. Jeremy Gilman: Boss, you are trolling us, right? Angry Boss: Of course I'm not, you fools. Now tell me he can ground Bruceton. Bruceton! Bruceton! Personal Data Height Cartoon Size Weight All Around (He is losing weight) Sickness *Edward Annoying Him Powers *Bringing DVDs to life *Riding a Fly Boat *Transforming into his Go!Animate Self *Teleportation Hobbies *Reviewing DVDs *Watching DuckTales *Unboxing DVDs *Drawing Cartoon Characters Nationality *England Classic Safari Story "After talking about and boxing all these DVDs, his room had suddenly filled up. He got shoved to the window and far far away from home. The thing is, he's not supposed to run out of the boundaries- he is still grounded. But this time, he doesn't care. Because his only wish is to ground his dad. And he's only gonna do that by winning the tournament." Classic Safari Theme Looney Tunes Opening 1﻿ Classic Safari Ending "Lee was so happy to finally defeat Barney so Barney congratulated him and sent him home with a prize. He walked his way with a doll of Barney to show the world his win. He stopped at night time halfway through to tell the doll his wish... So from now on, there will be more of these kinds of videos (Grounded Videos)." Classic Safari Quotes To Brad Till: "You know Brad, once I tell your mum you went on a train without asking, she will kill you big time!" To Oscar the White Tiger: "...And The Beetles Movie was so bad, it never came out to the real world with a back cover!" To Papa Louie: "Best Food is the "Best". To Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver: "Yey, that was a great ride. Wish my Dad was here..." To Harry Bradshaw: "Hey, what's up, drunk?" To Horrid Henry: "Henry, you're grounded! Go to your room right now!" To Hilary: "I'll take 1000 pungers for every muscle." To Talking Joe: "Happy Birthday by the way!" To Smash Jarin: "Don't worry, your show still gets the prize vote!" Rival Scripts Bold= Lee's Lines To Matthew "Gasp! Is that the new season of Doctor Who DVD?!" "Yes it is? Wanna watch it with me?" "Ey! I don't want your stinky paws on mah wildlife! Now gimme the DVD!" "How about no?" "Lee, do you want me to exterminate you?" "If that's what you're gonna be like, then tell that to Mr. Ambler." "..." (Matthew crosses his finger across his neck to say he's going to kill him.) "Oh my god, I hate the "Ck" thing, it's kill time!" If Lee Loses "Time to exterminate you!" If Matthew Loses "I'm going to take the DVD back to the DVD shop." To Sonny Slaven "Bobby? Is that you?" "Hey, what's up Doc? No. Now bow down to the king of GoAnimate. This battle will be easy." "You? King? All you ever did in your GoLife was make grounded videos." "Says the guy who tries to flood his bro with a tsunami of character suggestions." "Hey! Let me do the joking around here." "It's no wonder you were given a joke moveset!" "Egad! Let's fight!" If Lee Loses "Lee Saunderson, there's only ONE WORD to describe you. And I'm gonna spell it out for ya: S. A. W. F. T. SAWFT!" If Sonny Loses "I may be the king of the tournament, Sonny, but you will always be the joker." Role in the Stretch Squad Lee first appears in Road To Train Station, where he's first seen watching Nick Jr on TV. But once The Wonder Pets comes on, he goes off to kill them, but is stopped by Sonny Slaven who confronts and fights him, which Lee wins. After the battle, Lee's Dad comes in and proceeds to ground him. But this causes Lee to explode in anger, yelling at his dad for all the times he grounded him, and proceeds to burn down and destroy his house, turning both his dad and Sonny into trophies. But doing so results in Lee becoming homeless. To make matters worse, he begins to get pursued by Dumb Daleks. Eventually, Lee reaches a dead end, and the Daleks make him fat. But thankfully, Brad Till comes to his Bro's rescue, (Despite accidentally landing on him with an elevator in the process) Lee then joins Brad to fight the fleeing Dumb Daleks. Sometime later, they arrive at a train station, but are attacked by Go!Caillou, who fires a trophy gun at Lee, but Brad deflects the gun with an elevator, then both of them fight and defeat Go!Caillou. Then a train arrives and Lee and Brad enter it. Trivia *Prior to his update patch, Lee, along with Brodi Welsford and Talking Joe were the only original characters in All Star Smashers to have a series icon from an official series as part of their representation. As a result, Lee was sort of like Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Michael Jordan from Space Jam, representing both Looney Tunes and Disney characters, despite not being a major character from either universes. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:GoAnimate Category:Real Life Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:All Star Smashers Category:Looney Tune Fan Category:People who hate The Wonder Pets Category:Funny Characters Category:Bad Grammar Category:Heroes Category:British Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:People who make Grounded Videos Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Disney Fan Category:DVD Reviewer Category:People who have the power to get fat Category:Celebrities